


Nightmare

by DaydreamsOfCaptain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Bucky Barnes, Evil Steve Rogers, F/M, Hydra Steve Rogers, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Submissive Reader, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamsOfCaptain/pseuds/DaydreamsOfCaptain
Summary: Your life with Steve Rogers is pretty perfect, until one day it isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry about the really lame summary. I'm terrible at writing them. This is the first fic I've posted to this site so please be gentle. I'm definitely a sucker for Evil Steve. I don't have a beta reader so please let me know if there's any crazy mistakes that I didn't catch. Anyways, I think that's everything. I hope you enjoy the story!

“Steve? When did you get home?” You murmured groggily, trying to rub the sleep from your eyes.

“I just got in sweetheart, go back to sleep.” Covered in the darkness of the room, you could faintly make out the outline of Steve’s frame in his suit.

“Mmmm please come to bed. I missed you. Wanna see your face.” You rolled over to turn on the lamp. The light’s soft glow illuminated Steve’s suit. At first you thought Tony had updated the stealth suit. It was mostly black with red accents, but then your eyes were drawn to the symbol on his chest. The star that usually adorned each of Captain America’s suits was gone, and in its place was the terrifying symbol of Hydra. Suddenly all the air rushed out of you lungs. Tears started to pool in your eyes. “This must be a dream. This has to be a dream. Steve, please tell me that this is a just an awful dream.”

“This is not how you were supposed to find out, but this is very real darling.” Slowly stalking towards the bed, the smirk on his face familiar yet foreign. This was not your Steve. There was no way this was your sweet, kind, loving Steve.

“Get away from me. You’re not Steve. He would never believe in an organization like Hydra.” You backed up against the headboard trying to calculate if you could get around Steve to the door. 

He came to stand over you, and cupped your cheek. “You’re right. I don’t believe in the Hydra that the Red Skull created. I do, however, stand by the Hydra that I have built up and command. I’m still the same man sweetheart. The world needs structure, and I’m going to provide it.” 

You tried to turn away from his touch, but his other hand came to grip your chin forcing you to look him in the eyes. “What are you gonna do to me, Steve? Are you gonna kill me? You know Tony and the team will stop you, right?” 

“Why would I kill you? You’re my wife, and I want you to take your place by my side. The others will be taken care of soon enough.”

Your tears finally started to overflow, and Steve gently wiped them away. You pushed his hands away and got out of the bed. Standing chest to chest, you glared up at him. “I will never join you. You’re crazy if you think that I would ever willingly become a part of Hydra. God, did you ever even care about me? Was this relationship just a part of your cover?”

Steve wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer while you tried to push against his chest. “Honestly, it started out that way. You were just supposed to help cement my image, but I slowly started to fall for you. You are my one weakness. One of the only people that I love in this world. I would do anything to protect you. Why do you think I chose you? Always a people pleaser, going out of your way to take care of everyone, but you never took care of yourself. That’s all you wanted though. Someone who would make choices for you so that you wouldn’t have to think for once. My sweet little submissive girl. You were the perfect doll for me to use. What would you do without me sweetheart? I’ve groomed you to crave my attention and care.”

In your heart you knew he was right. Steve took care of you like no one else ever had in your life. He always seemed to anticipate your needs before you even knew what you needed. Even when you had first joined the team, Steve acted as a wonderful leader and made sure you were okay after missions. A few months after working together, you and Steve became closer. He started inviting you to hang out with him and Bucky in between missions at the compound. They became your best friends, and you started to confide in them. Bucky understood what you needed when you retreated into yourself or had a panic attack. Steve started to pick up on all of your tells, and he could always make you smile. Slowly your feelings for Steve started to grow, but you never thought he would be interested in you. One night after a mission, you finally told Natasha and Wanda about your feelings. They told you that it seemed like Steve felt the same way. Apparently all of the others noticed the little things he did to take care of you, even things that you didn’t realize. The girls told Bucky about your crush on Steve, and he sweetly asked you out to dinner a few days later. You’ve been together ever since providing everyone with material to tease Steve about.

“So what is your plan, Steve? The others will know something is wrong if I just disappear.”

“Oh they would, but thankfully I’ve been talking to Tony about whisking you away for a much needed vacation. Before they can begin to question our extended absence, my team will have taken care of them. Now, it’s time for us to leave. Bucky, go put the suitcases in the car.” Steve said turning us towards the door.

Your head whipped around to find Bucky staring right at the two of you. “James? What are you doing? Hydra took everything from you, I don’t understand.”

Steve answered before Bucky could say anything. “Sweetheart, Hydra saved Bucky. He would have died from his injuries without surgery. Sure, I had to convince him of my new vision for Hydra, but he understood. You will too given time.”

“Buck, please, you have to snap out of it.” The tears started to stream down your face again. He simply smiled at you.

“Don’t worry sugar, I’m in total control. Stevie and I will protect you.” Then he turned into the closet to pick up a pair of suitcases Steve must have packed before he went away on his mission and left the room.

“I haven’t needed to use his command words in years. Bucky agrees with my vision. He knows what needs to be done.” He picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You frantically started to kick and hit his back with your fists which made Steve let out a low warning growl. A sharp slap on your ass made youI still. “Kitten you need to behave, or there will be severe consequences.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out* Hello again! Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it, or if you have any suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all so much for the kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, and the kind comment. This is way more than I ever expected. I tried to make this chapter a little longer so I hope you enjoy it!

Steve placed you into the back of an unmarked car where Bucky was waiting in the driver’s seat. Closing the door behind the him, Steve buckled both of you in and told Bucky to go. He threw his arm around you and drew you closer. His typically comforting scent wafted over you, and you started to wonder how you ended up here. Where did it all go wrong? Were there signs that you missed or was Steve just that good?

Looking down at your hands in your lap, you quietly asked Steve, “Where are you taking me?”

Moving his hand to your head, he softly stroked your hair. “All you need to know is that it’s a secure location. No one is going to be able to find you there.” His soft strokes had turned into a firm grip on the back of you neck. You shivered. Steve had always been a little possessive, but it was usually in the bedroom. He chuckled and pressed a kiss into your hair.

“Now sweetheart we need to go over some rules. First, you need to do everything I tell you to do without question. Second, you need to be with me or Bucky at all times. Third, I don’t want you to talk to anyone without my permission.”

“God, Steve, do you know how insane you sound? As if I’m going to listen to you after you kidnapped me. I mean you said that you’re going to kill all of our frien-” 

“They were never my friends darling, simply means to an end. They served their initial purpose of putting me in a favorable position in society. Once they’ve been dealt with, the world will be scrambling, desperate to find protection. I’ll be there with a solution. No one will stand in my way.” Steve paused before leaning in to whisper in your ear. “Oh, and did I really kidnap you? I mean you didn’t put up much of a fight. I think we both know why. Deep down, you realized that you belong to me. Would anyone on the team believe that you didn’t know about me? Would they even believe you if you told them about my plans?”

You studied his face, trying to find some flaw. If there was just something, anything, that indicated that this was a clone or someone who had disguised themselves as Steve. But of course, there was nothing. He was right. You still loved him even though he had revealed himself to be a monster. That didn’t mean that you were just going to be his obedient pet. You desperately wanted to save the team.

“Do you really have to kill them Stevie? There has to be another way. Please, they’re still my friends, my family.” 

“I don’t want to hear about this again. I’m doing what has to be done.” His tone left no room for argument.

You wrapped your arms around yourself and looked out the other window. After driving for about hour, the car came to a stop. Steve took you out of the car while Bucky grabbed the bags. You had come to a private jet on what looked like an unused airstrip. Following Bucky towards the stairs with Steve, you knew there would be no one around to save you. This was probably going to be your last chance to try to escape. You looked back towards the car and started to turn, but Steve’s arm wrapped around your waist before you could finish pivoting. 

Casting a grim look down at you, Steve said, “I really hope that you weren’t trying to run sweetheart. I would be very disappointed. Especially since you’ve been such a good girl.” 

“I was just going to ask if you would tell me where we’re going. I’m not stupid. There’s no way I could outrun either of you.” Looking him right in the eyes, you prayed he wouldn’t call out your lie. He just placed you on the stairs and nudged you forwards. Inside, Bucky offered you his hand and led you to the back of the jet while Steve went into the cockpit. You sat down across from Bucky, listening to Steve start the engine.

“Do you need anything before we take off sugar?” Bucky asked you with a small smile.

You softly shook your head. “No, thank you though. Buck, I just don’t understand why you’re going along with this. We could leave together. You don’t have to follow Steve forever.”

“Babydoll, I know this seems crazy. Believe me, at first I thought Stevie had been brainwashed by Hydra. He just wants to make the world a safer place. Now come over here honey.”

Curling up in Bucky’s lap had always made you feel safe. He reclined the seat as you tucked your face into his neck. You slowly dozed off listening to the steady sound of his breathing, surrounded by his arms.

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

A hand running through your hair and a deep voice next to your ear woke you from your nap. Slowly opening your eyes, you thought you were with Bucky at the tower for a moment. But reality came crashing down on you as you took in the interior of the jet. Steve walked out of the cockpit and told you it was time to get off. You climbed off of Bucky’s lap and reached for Steve’s outstretched hand. “Don’t forget your rules sweetheart. It’s very important that you follow them.”

He led you out of the jet and down the stairs onto what you assumed was his base. There were people in uniform who seemed to be waiting for Steve and Bucky.

“Commander, General Barnes, welcome back.” An all too familiar voice said.

There was an audible gasp. You didn’t realize it was yours at first. “Nat? Nat wh-what are you doing here?”

Natasha looked to Steve before stepping forward to embrace you. In your state of shock, however, you simply stood there. How deeply did Steve’s control over your life go? Were any of the people that you thought you knew actually real? 

As she pulled away, she smiled and tucked your hair behind your ear. She quietly mentioned something to Steve, but you couldn’t hear anything besides your drumming heartbeat. He nodded at her before placing his hand on the small of your back. As he continued to lead you forward, you saw Nat fall in line with Bucky out of the corner of your eye. The others followed behind them as you approached a large building.

There were several guards at the entrance who all saluted as Steve passed. The inside of the building was beautiful but cold. On the floor of the what appeared to be the lobby was that dreaded Hydra symbol. A glaring reminder of Steve’s new agenda. Much like the Avenger’s facility it was mostly made up of some sort of steel, but this base lacked the grand windows that let sunlight in.

Steve moved you through the building to an elevator with two guards inside. This must have gone to a private floor because only Natasha, Bucky, Steve, and yourself entered it. After exiting, you found yourself being brought into Steve’s office. Bucky and Natasha remained at the entrance. Steve said something to them in Russian, another surprise, and they left, closing the door behind them.

You stood in the middle of the room turning around to look at it’s contents. Landing on a painting of Steve in his Hydra uniform behind his desk, your feet were glued to the floor. His voice calling your name broke your gaze from the painting. 

He chuckled and stalked towards you forcing you to walk backwards until you hit the edge of his desk. There was a glint in his eye that made your stomach flip. “I thought that I clearly told you not to forget your rules. It seems like you need a reminder.”

“What are you talking about Steve? I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You spoke out of turn sweetheart. Rule number three.”

“It was Natasha, and I was in shock. That’s not fair!”

Steve brought his finger to your lips and had his signature smirk on his lips. “Hush darling, you’ll only make this punishment worse for yourself. Now, be a good girl, turn around and put your hands on the desk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Or if you have anyone else from the team that you want to join Steve's new organization. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter took me a little while to figure out. And I had to work up the courage to post this hahaha. This is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if it's awkward... Thanks again for all of the kudos and comments!!! They really make my day and encourage me to write more! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Something in you finally snapped. “No! Steven this is ridiculous. In the last twenty-four hours you have kidnapped me, dragged me to God knows where, given me some absurd set of rules, oh and lets not forget you’ve turned out to be completely insane! I won’t be your pliable little doll anymore. I want to leave. Now.”

“Oh, kitten.” Steve’s smirk disappeared, and his visage grew dark as he clenched his jaw. You had seen him angry at you before. When you acted recklessly during a mission, when you needlessly overworked yourself, when you refused to behave. But this, this was something else. There was a sinister tone in those three syllables that you had never heard before. It made your blood run cold.

“What am I going to do with you hmm? It seems like you’ve forgotten everything I’ve taught you. This behavior is unacceptable. I knew that this would be a bit of a difficult transition for you, but I thought you would do better than this. I’ve given you everything you ever wanted. You are mine. You aren’t going anywhere. You belong with me, by my side, in my bed. If I have to tie you there to keep you here, then so be it.”

You stared at the shell of your husband, and for the first time you were truly afraid of him. “But I don’t belong to you. My Steve is a good person. He’s loving and kind and fights for what is right. So I want to go and be with the people that I love. So if you are really going to kill them, then you can kill me too because I would rather die than stand by you.”

“Fine, guess we’re doing this the hard way.” Throwing you over his shoulder once again, Steve strode out of his office, down the hall, into another elevator that required a code to enter. You knew that screaming for help was futile. No one would move against him here. As you descended, you wondered if this was going to be it. 

The elevator opened to a room with a set of double doors that opened with his thumbprint. Steve put you down and turned to close the door. “Welcome home sweetheart. You’re going to be here for a long time. Those doors will only open for me and Bucky. If you’re good, maybe I’ll let Natasha come and visit you.”

Steve walked you into the living room and sat on the couch. “Come here. It’s time for your punishment.”

“Isn’t being trapped here punishment enough?”

“Keeping you here is for your protection my love. Now come lay on my lap.”

You grudgingly moved towards Steve and laid across his knees as gracefully as you could. He ran a hand down your back and stopped on your ass.

“Sweetheart, do you know why I’m doing this?”

“No, I genuinely don’t see how I’m in the wrong Ste-” You yelped as his hand connected with your rear. All the fight went out of you after that. Your mind told you that Steve was doing all of this for your sake. That he has always taken care of you and that he would continue to do so even though he wore a different suit.

“Let’s try that again. Why are you being punished?”

“Because I-I misbehaved and spoke to Natasha without permission.”

“Good girl. Now you’re going to get ten strikes, and I want you to count them out loud. If you stop counting we will start again.”

Smack. “One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Four.” Steve’s spanks became firmer and firmer as he continued.

“Five.”

“Six.”

“Se-seven.” You stuttered out as tears slowly slipped down your cheeks.

“Eight.”

“Nine.”

“Ten.” You whispered as you cried softly. Steve had spanked you harder than this before, but your emotions that had built up over the last day finally spilled over.

You pitifully sniffled as he soothingly rubbed every sore spot. “You did wonderfully darling. I’m very proud of you.”

He picked you up, and you wrapped your limbs around him as you buried your face in his neck. When Steve placed you on the floor you saw that you were in a large closet. “Why don’t you pick out something for bed. I’ll draw us a bath.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead as you slowly blinked at him, and he left the room. You were drawn to a rack of silky slips and transparent babydoll dresses. Steve had never been one for underwear in bed. After picking out a garment, you quickly padded towards the sound of running water. You always needed to be close to Steve after a punishment.

His back was to you as he filled up the giant tub. His muscular back was on display and you saw his suit laying on the ground. Wrapping your arms around his torso, you breathed in his scent. Steve just hummed to acknowledge your presence. Once the water was at his desired level, he shut off the water and gently pried your arms off. He got into the tub and reached to pull you in too. You settled between his legs and happily leaned against his chest as he whispered praise in your ear. Steve always made sure that you were okay after a punishment. He kissed up and down your neck, telling you how much he loved you, how well you had done.

After grabbing a washcloth, Steve started to lather if up with his favorite body wash. The scent relaxed you even more as you melted into him. With one arm around your waist, he slowly dragged the washcloth up each arm before moving onto your breasts. You shuddered with pleasure while he caressed one breast as he brought up his other hand to play with the other nipple. He passed the washcloth from one hand to the other and continued his ministrations.

“Mmmm, does this feel good kitten?”

You just mewled back at him, unable to form a response.

“If I felt your pussy, would you be wet? Would your legs fall open for me? Is that sweet little clit throbbing? Begging to be touched?”

“Yes, yes please. Touch me Stevie.”

Steve’s hand dipped under the water to find your soaked entrance. He slipped a thick finger inside your walls and they clenched down on him.

“My, my someone is eager.” He chuckled.

“More please.”  
He stretched you with another finger and his other hand came down to rub your aching clit. You couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped your lips. Steve captured your mouth with his and his tongue dominated yours. One of your hand reached back to weave your fingers in his hair and the other clutched one of his forearms. As he pumped in and out, you could feel the coil in your lower belly tighten. Your walls fluttered around his fingers, and you keened as you broke your mouth away from his.

“You close kitten? You gonna be my good girl and come for me?”

“Please, please, please, please, please.” You gasped out desperately.

He brushed your clit in tight circles and whispered, “Let go sweetheart.”

You cried out and dug your nails into his arm as you came. Steve continued to work you through your orgasm and as you came down. Your bones felt like jelly. He turned you around to face him and kissed you again. You could feel his hard member between your thighs, and you mindlessly rubbed against it. 

This time Steve broke away to kiss along your jaw till his lips met your ear. “I need to be inside you kitten. Can I have you?”

You whined out a yes and lined him up with you. He grabbed your hips and lowered you onto himself stretching you wide. Steve let out a low moan. “Fuck! You’re always so tight. You are mine. You belong to me. This belongs to me. Isn’t that right darling?”

Steve moved a hand back to your clit and bounced you up and down. You threw your head back placing your hands on his chest and started babbling your answer. “All yours Stevie. No one else’s. Always wanna be your good girl. Please, I love you!” In your pleasure filled haze you didn’t know what you were begging for, but Steve always knew. 

“I love you too. You’re allowed to come as much as you want kitten.”

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” Another wave of pleasure washed over you, and you felt yourself clench around him.

“Just like that darling. You’re so perfect for me. My little doll. I’m close kitten. I need you to give me one more.”

You weakly shook your head. “I can’t Stevie. It’s too much.”

“Yes you can. Just one more for me kitten come on.”

He circled your clit faster and angled his hips to hit a spot inside of you that made you gasp. After a few more strokes, you came again and felt Steve fill you up at the same time. He grunted and cursed as he held your hips down. You fell forward onto his chest and rode out your orgasm.

Once both of you had come down, he started to stroke your back and kissed your temple. Steve lifted you up and you whimpered as he left you feeling empty. He dried both of you off and dressed you in your nightie. He picked you up while you closed your eyes and when you opened them you were in bed wrapped up in Stevie. As you dozed off, you couldn’t help but think about how the sheets were the same as the ones from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that last scene was okay, again it's my first time writing smut. I promise the plot will move forward more next chapter! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much again for the kudos and kind comments. I really appreciate them! This chapter is mainly focused on Steve and his point of view. It gives a little bit of a look into how he and the reader (and sort of Bucky) ended up together. There's also more smut. I hope it's okay!

Steve woke up before you as usual. Tightening his grip around your waist, he observed your face. The slight scrunch of your nose and the little crease between your brows told him that you were dreaming. For the most part, things were going according to plan. Having you here, safe and out of reach of the team calmed him. He knew that you would be upset with him once he killed the Avengers, but it was necessary. Nothing was going to stop him, not even you.

You had been so easy to manipulate right from the start. Steve already had Bucky and Natasha, who would later convince Clint to join, under his command. Nat was the first to get close to you. She helped you work on your fighting skills because your powers only healed others. Steve made sure that she brought you to the gym while he and Bucky were there. Always catching you staring when you thought he wasn’t looking. He knew that you were more vulnerable than other members of the team and repeatedly played the hero by saving you during missions. It was almost effortless to get you to fall for him. Having you become friends with Bucky was a bonus. He had always liked you and was happy to be someone you could depend on.

Marrying you had been a part of the plan. Falling for you had not. Steve had previously had a few flings here and there after coming out of the ice. He had always loved Bucky and having him back was more than anything he could have asked for. But you, well you were just impossible not to love. You loved pleasing people, especially Steve, and your submissive nature made you the perfect pawn. It was the way you looked at him like he hung the moon, said his name like it was your favorite word, blushed so sweetly under his gaze that made him realize that he had real feelings for you. You were this innocent little thing that he needed to protect. When he told Nat and Bucky about this development, Bucky looked pointedly and Nat who sighed and grudgingly pulled out her wallet. He knew his Stevie.

Seeing the way Bucky and Steve interacted, you thought that you never stood a chance at being with Steve. So you were surprised when he had asked you out. After a few dates, you finally asked him about it. He explained that he and Bucky had always sort of been together, but that it didn’t mean that he wasn’t interested in you too. You didn’t mind as long as they didn’t. Bucky was always sweet to you, and the two of you had a relationship that no one else really understood. He was always your James. No one else used that name which made it special for you.

When Steve asked you to marry him, you were so happy, but you were also worried about how Bucky felt. This just reminded Steve that you were perfect for him, for them. He waxed on about how he and Bucky had discussed the situation when in reality it was always going to be Steve’s claim over Bucky’s. 

Now here you were. Exactly where you belonged. Steve had everything. Now, he needed to take care of the team. Of course he would have Nat, Bucky, and Clint lead teams to kill each of the members one by one. The sooner the better honestly. He hated seeing you so upset over people who weren’t important in the end. Steve was trying to bring peace and that could never happen when such a destructive force existed.

He watched as your eyes fluttered open and slowly found his face. Your sleepy smile made him laugh softly. Leaning in to kiss your neck, he heard your breath hitch and knew that you wanted him.

“G’mornin’ sweetness.”

“Morning Stevie” You quietly croaked. His rough morning voice always affected you.

“Did I tire you out last night?”

“Mmhmmm.”

“Care for a repeat kitten?” His hand trailed down your back, cupping your ass before he hitched your leg around his hip. The transparent nightie did little to separate your wet heat from his stiff member.

“Yes, please.” You shakily breathed out.

Steve rolled you onto your back and settled between your thighs, slowly grinding against you. Your eyes rolled towards the back of your head, and you let out a sweet sigh. He grabbed your wrists and brought your arms above your head, shifting both wrists into one hand. The other hand traveled between your breasts, down your stomach until it reached your clit. You canted your hips up towards him to get some friction, and Steve nipped at your neck.

“I need you to stay still. Can you do that for me?” 

“Uh-huh.”

“Good girl, you are such a good girl for me aren’t you?”

He took his hand off of your clit, and you whined. Reaching for his cock, he traced it around your entrance and your hips stuttered again. Steve tutted at you before entering your velvet walls. You let out a groan as his hips moved at a punishing pace.

“I thought that you said that you would stay still kitten.”

“I’m s-sorry Cap-” A particularly harsh thrust made you breathless.

A low growl vibrated against your ear. “It’s Commander now.”

“I’m sorry Commander. I didn’t mean to. I couldn’t help myself.”

Steve said nothing. He continued to drive in and out of you listening to your breathy moans and whimpers. Fingers brushed back and forth over your sensitive bundle, and you started to tighten around him.

“Please, Commander, may I come?”

“No, only good girls get to come.”

You keened at his response. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please, I need to come.”

Plunging into your wet folds, he snarled another, “No.” As his thrusts became more frantic, so did your rambling. You didn’t want to disappoint him further, but you were also desperate. Tears burst from your eyes as you wailed pitifully. Steve moved to grab your hips with both hands and with a final push, flooded your spasming pussy. You cried out when he pulled his cock from you. A hand went up to wipe away your tears, and the other went around your waist as he rolled on his back. Laying on his chest, you continued to cry as he stroked your hair.

“You were a bad girl, kitten. Do you think you deserve to come?”

Your voice was muffled by his chest, but he could hear the sadness in your tone. “No…I didn’t obey you. I wasn’t patient. I’m really sorry Stevie.”

“I’m glad that you recognized what you did wrong sweetheart. Maybe we’ll try again later. Okay? Are you alright darling?” He placed a kiss on the top of your head, and you moved your head to nuzzle into his neck.

“I’m okay. I love you.” You whispered against his skin.

“I love you too kitten. I’m still proud of you for listening to my other order.”

He knew that you needed to be reassured after you were disciplined. After your breathing evened out and your tears dried, Steve reached for his phone on the nightstand to text Bucky who had been going over strategies with Nat, Clint, and their individual squads early this morning. 

The bedroom doors opened five minutes later, and you brought your head up to see who it was. Bucky chuckled at your tear stained face and tiny pout. “Have you already misbehaved sugar? This is pretty early, it’s not even nine o’clock.” He playfully winked and strode over to kiss you on the cheek. He gave Steve a quick peck on the lips and briefly went over a few things from the meeting.

Steve felt you stiffen as you realized what they were discussing. He looked down to see you staring at him with glassy eyes, biting down on your lip. You opened your mouth to speak, and he gave you a look that told you to choose your words carefully.

“Stevie, I know that you think that you have to kill all of them, but please reconsider. I’m begging you, please.”

“I told you that this wasn’t up for discussion.”

“I know, but Stevie, Peter’s just a kid. He’s like my little brother. And Wanda is one of my best friends. Please. Please, if you love me, then don’t do this. Don’t hurt them.”

He knew that Peter would be easy enough to restrain. The boy would do anything to make sure that you were safe, but Wanda would be a different story. She would resist and try to take you away which was unacceptable.

“Sweetheart, you know that I love you. I will think about bringing Peter here, but Wanda is out of the question. She would cause nothing but trouble.”

“Please. Let me just talk to her. I-I promise that I will stay here willingly. I won’t try to run. I’ll do what you want, stand by your side. I can’t lose her though.”

That offer made Steve pause. Things would be much easier if you chose to take your place with him. His team had figured out how to subdue her powers, so bringing her in would be a breeze. This was the perfect leverage to secure your place here.

“Buck, bring both of them in.”

You squealed and threw your arms around Steve’s neck. “Oh, thank you so much honey.” Turning to face Bucky, you sat up and kissed him hard. He grabbed your ass and pulled you closer. As you pulled away, Steve grumbled that Bucky hadn’t done anything. “Please bring them back safely James.” You whispered against his lips.

“Anything for you babydoll.” He kissed you again then left to get ready.

Rolling out of bed, Steve held his hand out to you which was grabbed eagerly as you intertwined your fingers with his. He led you to the bathroom for a quick shower then to the closet. When Steve saw your face as you finally looked at his Hydra suits, he pulled you towards him and cradled your head.

“I have some work to take care of today so Nat is coming to spend the day with you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Your soft, distant tone confirmed his suspicions. He hadn’t totally won you over yet. Not like he had expected it to be easy, but he thought that the promise of Peter and Wanda would smooth things over for a time.

Gently pressing a kiss on your forehead, Steve whispered into your hair. “Be good today darling. I’ll come get you when Bucky gets back. I love you.” 

“I love you too Stevie.”

A soft ping alerted him to Natasha’s arrival. You followed him to the door to greet her, and he turned to give you one last loving look before leaving the two of you to catch up. Oh yes, Steve had work to do. Taking care of Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know if you have any notes or suggestions in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for the kudos and the comments! This chapter is a little shorter, but the next one is going to have a little more exciting action! Hope you enjoy!

Seeing Natasha made you start to question Steve’s influence on your life again. Was she actually your friend or was this just an act that he set up? Something to placate you while he and Bucky couldn’t watch your every move. 

“дорогая, I’m so happy that you’re here. I told Steve that he needed to bring you home sooner so that you could adjust, but he just wouldn’t hear it. I mean, you know how he worries over you.” She laughed as she walked towards the living room. Trailing behind her, you blushed when she sat on the couch that Steve had spanked you on the night before. Natasha turned towards you while you sat next to her and grabbed your hands as if this was just another girls’ night at the tower. “I’m sure that you have a lot of questions about all of this and that Steve has probably shut down most of them. So, if you have anything you want to ask me, I will try to answer as many questions as I can.”

“Tasha, I’m just having trouble understanding why you’d join Steve. How long have you been involved? Was I just another mission too?”

“First of all, you did start as a mission honestly. I was supposed to get close to you and steer you towards Steve. That doesn’t mean that everything was fake. Yes, I needed to gain your trust on some level, but as we became closer, I actually found myself wanting to actually be your friend. All of the important conversations that we’ve had have always been real, I promise.”

You scoffed. “Well, forgive me for not trusting your promises at the moment.”

“Hey, I know that this hurts right now, but I have lied to you much less than your old men. Steve told me about all of this after we found Bucky. Working for the KGB and then SHIELD made me realize that I wanted to be involved at the top of where I worked.” She paused and pursed her lips. “This new Hydra is different. He’s trying to put an end to these overpowering threats that appear as more and more new players show up. You know that I want to make things better after all of the things that I’ve done.”

“But why this way? You were my first real friend on the team. I trusted you more than anyone. Now, I can’t help but wonder if we would even be friends if Steve hadn’t chosen me as his little pet project.”

Natasha squeezed your hands and rubbed her thumbs across your knuckles. “And I need you to trust me now when I say that we are trying to fix the world. It doesn’t matter how we became friends because look at all of the crazy relationships around us. We’re not exactly normal people. You’re part of my family now, дорогая, that’s all that matters.” 

“Why does he have to kill them? Don’t you think that’s wrong?” Your voice dropped to a whisper as you looked down at your hands. “We save people. I mean what makes Steve’s agenda here so different?”

“That’s something that you have to ask him.” She sighed. “I’m surprised he’s letting you keep Peter and Wanda alive.”

Your head snapped up to look her in the eyes. “He’s letting me? You think he’d really kill Peter? He’s innocent. I mean he used to remind me of Steve. They’re both stubborn and willing to fight for what they believe in. They knew what it was like to be normal, hell to be weaker than normal, unlike the rest of us.” You felt your heart breaking at the thought. “I really don’t know him, do I?”

“Oh, дорогая, I think that he is more himself with you and Bucky than anyone else. Do you remember when you were injured during that mission outside of London? I have never seen him so intense. Of course, he didn’t let the others know how much it distracted him, but I could tell. And when he finally got back to the quinjet, everyone just stopped talking. You were stable and sleeping, but we could still feel the anger rolling off of him. Everyone was afraid of getting too close to the two you. I watched him as we flew home though, and it was so apparent that he was absolutely terrified of losing you.”

You smiled sadly. “He proposed the week after Dr. Cho released me from the med bay.” Steve had taken you out to dinner, and you ended up walking around Brooklyn. He stopped to point out where the building he grew up in used to be, and while you were picturing a young Steve and Bucky running around, he pulled out a velvet box and got down on one knee. At first, you didn’t give your answer a second thought. When your brain caught up with your heart, you started to worry about how Bucky would feel, but Steve assured you that they had worked things out and that nothing else would change.

“See, you do know him. You know that he loves you. Everything else will work out. That’s enough questions for now, I don’t want you to be too stressed. We should get some food in you since I’m assuming you were busy this morning.” She wiggled her eyebrows at you, and you started giggling and pushed her shoulder. “What? Was I wrong to assume that you two wouldn’t be back at it as usual?”

“Naaaat, stop it!” You blushed hard as you tucked your hair behind your ears.

She led you to the kitchen and showed you where everything was. It wasn’t very different from your kitchen at home. The two of you talked and laughed while cooking as if nothing had changed.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Bucky had landed back in New York and went straight to headquarters to prep his extraction team. He knew how much you cared about the spider kid and the witch. They didn’t matter to him outside of your love for them. He felt his phone buzz, and picked it up.

“Commander?”

Steve’s firm voice came through the speaker. “Give me an update General. When can I expect you back with the assets?”

“Extraction will take place in two hours. I should arrive back on the base in five hours Commander.”

“Very good General. I trust that things will go smoothly.” His tone softened. “Remember, our girl wants them back unharmed. You wouldn’t want to disappoint her.” He teased.

Bucky smiled. On missions, Steve was completely serious even with him, but of course he would break when it came to you. After Bucky was saved, he started to notice that Steve was different. He had become hardened, less willing to put his trust in the innate goodness of others. Then you came along, and Bucky could tell that you were breaking down his walls without even trying. He knew that Steve would fall for you in the end, even before he had chosen you as his perfect little doll.

“No, I wouldn’t. Take care of her until I get home, punk.”

Steve barked out a laugh. “Calm down jerk. She’s with Natasha impatiently waiting for you. See you in five hours Buck.”

“See you then Stevie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked a little more of Natasha! Next chapter will be about Bucky and brining Peter and Wanda back. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this story has over 100 kudos, thank you so much!!! I never thought that this little idea would ever interest others let alone get 2500+ hits!! Thank you for your sweet comments as well!

Bringing in Peter was easy enough. It didn’t take a team, telling him that you were hurt and that Cap needed him was more than enough. A hidden agent sedated Peter who was too distracted, asking a hundred questions about what was happening. Bucky caught and secured him before handing him over to another agent.

Wanda was a different story. Bucky knew that she would be able to read his mind eventually, so they would have to restrain her and her powers immediately. He told Wanda the same story, and she reacted similarly. After losing her parents and her brother, she was terrified of losing more people that she cared about. In her distraught state, she was shot with a tranquilizer, but she didn’t go down easily. She shot a bolt of energy towards the origin of the projectile, killing an agent. Four agents came forward to restrain her, she managed to take down two more before the tranquilizer became too much. After she was secured, Bucky placed a collar around her neck that would subdue her powers.

Once he had both assets on the jet, the General called to inform his Commander that he was returning to the base ahead of schedule. Steve’s tone let him know that he had done well. His prize was waiting for him, safe and sound at home.

Halfway into the flight, however, Peter woke up. The teenager’s enhanced body had burned through the extra doses of sedatives that they had administered. He managed to break free from one of his restraints before Bucky realized what was happening. Peter fired webs at his limbs that kept him stuck to his chair. Taser webs took care of the other agents, and he undid his other restraint. 

“What the hell is going Bucky? Who are these people?”

“Kid you need to calm down, I had to sedate you because you were overexerting yourself. You were going to give yourself a heart attack if you kept freaking out. These are members of Steve’s team from his time as a SHIELD agent.”

“I thought they were all bad guys…I wanna talk to her.” He stared down Bucky with fire in his eyes.

“Well, she’s not exactly able to talk.”

“Then I wanna see her. I need to know that she’s okay.”

Bucky sighed. “Call Steve, my phone is in my front pocket. He’ll tell you what’s going on.”

Peter grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Steve’s number. The line barely rang once.

“General?”

“Uh, Cap it’s me, Peter. What’s going on? There are these strangers here with Bucky and he says that my sister is -”

“Son, listen to me. She is fine. She is safe. She wanted Bucky to bring you here to be with her. I swear that everything is going to be all right. Those men are my personal squad. I know that you are just worried about her, but do you remember what I promised you before she walked down the aisle?” Steve steady, calm voice comforted the boy.

“Yeah. You said that you would protect her. No matter what.”

“Exactly. That’s a promise that I will never break. I need you to let Bucky go okay? Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Cap. I’m so sorry, I was just scared and confused.” Peter poured the web dissolver onto the General.

“Hey, it’s okay. I know. Bucky said that you were pretty stressed after he told you. Now, put Bucky back on the phone. We’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon.”

Peter sheepishly handed the phone back to Bucky, mumbling an apology before sitting a few rows back.

“What the fuck happened Bucky?” Steve’s voice was still steady and calm but now it held an icy bite.

Bucky walked towards the front of the jet. “The sedatives must have worn off sooner than anticipated. It’s my fault.”

“You’re damn right it is. Just get the assets here. I’ll be waiting with her on the landing strip. She’ll distract him, and we’ll take them in the back way. Can you keep things together for the next hour?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll inform you when we start our descent.”

“Good.” The click of the line was deafening. Bucky knew that he had screwed up and that Steve was going to punish him for it.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Steve set his phone down and put his head in his hands. This complicated things. He knew that you would be upset if Peter was upset. Pushing away from his desk, he decided to find you and Natasha to prepare you to meet with the boy.

Walking into the living room, he found you laying on the sofa with your head in Natasha’s lap. She was slowly running her hands through your hair. Seeing you like this brought a smile to his face. He would often find you like this with Nat or Wanda or Bucky. You loved having people play with your hair. 

He whispered to Natasha in Russian. “How’d things go with her?”

“As well as I could expect. She’s just confused Steve. She wants real answers from you. I reassured her that you weren’t faking the whole time. That not everything was a lie. I told you that this would happen.”

“You know that I couldn’t risk anything Natalia.” She rolled her eyes at the name. “I mean it. I had to bring her here at the right time. Now almost everything else is in motion. It’s almost too easy with everyone spread out at the moment.”

“Where’s Bucky? How did the mission go?”

Steve closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “There was an issue with Peter. Apparently they underestimated how much sedative was required. They’ll be back within the hour though. I’ll need her to be there when they arrive to soothe him.”

“She did take him under her wing. Of course he’s worried about her. He’s almost as bad as you and Bucky.” She smirked as Steve looked at her. 

You started to turn in Natasha’s lap, and she smoothed a hand on the back of your head. Steve came to kneel in front of the two of you, pushing hair out of your face.

“Hey, sweetheart. Did you have a nice nap?”

“Hi Stevie. Mmm yeah you really tired me out this morning.” Your half-asleep brain left you without a filter, and he loved hearing your totally honest thoughts. “Is James back yet?”

“Not quite yet, but how about you get ready to go see him and Peter?”

You perked up at this. “Yes! Wait what about Wanda?”

“She can’t see you right now darling. I need to go over some things with her first. I just don’t want her to hurt herself or anyone else.”

“Be gentle with her, please. She hasn’t done anything wrong. I want her to be safe.”

Steve kissed your forehead and helped you stand up. “I know, sweetheart, I know. Be ready in ten minutes. I need to speak with Natasha.”

Once you left the room, Steve resumed the conversation in Russian. “I need you to bring the little witch in after I get her back inside. She should still be asleep, but I don’t want to upset my wife. Put her in a room on the third floor of headquarters, and take off her restraints.”

“Of course, shall I stay with her? Start explaining the situation? Maybe bring in Clint? She’s always listened to him.”

“Yes, that all sounds perfect. Go prep Clint, I have to handle a few things with Bucky tonight so I won’t be there till tomorrow.”

“I’ll take care of it Commander.” With that Natasha went to find Clint. This left Steve a few minutes alone with you before your attention was split between Bucky and the assets.

He found you in the bedroom, tying your hair up. “You almost ready sweetheart? They should be landing soon. I know Pete’s eager to see you.” Walking up behind you, he dropped his head to lightly kiss the back of your neck.

“I’m ready to go! I can’t wait to see Peter and Bucky.” You turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck. Giving him a quick kiss, you leaned your forehead against his. “Thank you for doing this for me honey.”

Steve pulled you in again and slotted his mouth against yours. The kiss was hungry. His hands moved down to the back of your thighs and picked you up wrapping your legs around his waist. He walked you back against a wall and his lips moved to your jaw as you gasped for air. You couldn’t help but moan when he suckled and bit your earlobe. Your hips tried to find friction against his body, but Steve pulled his head away from yours. 

“We really need to go kitten. We can continue this later.”

You whined in disappointment, but you knew that you wanted to see your other soldier and little brother. “Fine, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you liked it, let me know in the comments or leave a kudos! Thank you!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and subscriptions! This chapter could basically be titled: "Bucky Fucks You" so there's that hahaha. Hope you enjoy!

Steve offered you his arm and brought you up to the landing strip where the jet was waiting. Seeing Bucky and Peter in the distance made you break away from Steve to run towards them. Peter started to run to meet you half way. He caught you in his arms, and both of you started to cry. 

“It’s okay Pete. We’re okay. I’m here, right here with you.”

“What’s happening? Bucky and Steve said something was wrong with you. Are you okay?”

“Hey, hey calm down, it’s okay Petey. Nothing’s wrong. Well, sort of, I’ll try to explain as much as I can.”

Neither of you had heard the super soldiers approaching so Steve’s voice startled both of you. “Peter how about you come and talk with me first son? I know things are confusing and that you’ve had a long day, but I promise you can see her later.”

“Okay, Cap.” Peter hugged you tightly and took a few deep breathes. He pulled away and walked towards Steve. “I’ll see you see you soon.”

Bucky came towards you and scooped you up. You squealed as he peppered kisses all over your face. Snuggling against him, you laid your head on his chest. “Thank you so much for bringing him here. I was so worried. Uhm, Stevie said that I couldn’t see Wanda, is she okay? I just don’t want him to hurt her.”

“Sugar, Wanda is just fine. Steve just wants to talk to both of them to explain the situation. Now why don’t we get inside? I haven’t had a moment alone with you since we got here, and I have missed you,” his voice dropped into a growl as he nipped your ear, “very, very much.”

You gasped against his neck. “Please James, I missed you too.”

He brought you back to the bedroom while you kissed along his jaw. Laying you down on the bed, Bucky started to strip off his tactical suit. You bit your lip and watched as the hard lines of his body were revealed. His blue eyes darkened as you undressed, and he saw the scrap of black lace that you had soaked through. He pushed you up the bed and buried his head between your thighs mouthing at your mound through your panties. You moaned as his hot breath drove you crazy.

“Mmm babydoll did you wear this little thing for me? Do you know how hard you make me? My little vixen is such a tease.”

“Sarge, I need you please.”

“It’s General, angel. Where do you need me?”

“Need you in my pussy please James.”

You felt the sharp contrast of his cold, metal finger circling in your wetness. Your hips snapped up and his finger sunk in. The plates of his arm clicked as he added another finger and pumped them in and out of you. A wanton moan escaped from your lips, and Bucky’s other arm held down your hips. He flicked his tongue against your clit. You cried out and strained against his arm.

Bucky came up to look you in the eyes, his dilated pupils made his eyes look almost completely black. “That feel good? My fingers buried in your tight little cunt and my tongue playing with your clit. God, I can feel you squeezing around me angel. Gotta taste you.” His head dove back down and his tongue replaced his fingers. 

“Oh fuck you feel so good General. I’m gonna come. Please let come.” You gasped out as your fingers went to grip Bucky’s hair. 

He pulled away to look you in the eyes. “Go ahead and come for me angel.” As his tongue entered you again, his metal fingers pinched your clit. This made you come undone. You screamed out his name and forced his head closer to your soaking lips. Bucky happily slurped up every bit of essence that came out of you, his hands traveled under your ass to give himself a better angle.

As you tried to pull air back into your lungs, Bucky switched between lapping at your pussy and sucking marks into your inner thighs. He loved nothing more than marking what was his. You whined and pushed his head away as you became overstimulated. He chuckled and placed one last kiss on your thigh.

“You ready for more babydoll? Gonna absolutely wreck you.”

“Please fuck me James. Need you so bad. Feel so empty without you.” 

“Your wish is my command. I’ll fill you up, don’t worry. Make sure you feel me dripping out of you after so that you know who you belong to.” Bucky crawled up your body and lined himself up with your entrance. He pushed into you immediately making you come again. “Fuck angel, you’re so fucking tight. That’s right come on your General’s cock. I can feel you squeezing me. You want me to come inside you, don’t you?”

“Yes please, please I wanna feel full.” You arched your back and dragged your nails down his back marking what was yours.

“That’s it, such a good girl. Love you so much.” He fucked you harder into the mattress and circled your bundle of nerves with his flesh fingers. When he dipped his head to suck on your nipple, you started to cry from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. This made Bucky smirk against your breast and change his thrusts to stimulate the spot that drove you crazy.

“General, stop, I c-can’t take anymore, please.”

“Oh you can give me a few more can’t you babydoll?” He added pressure on your clit, and you screamed. Your walls spasmed around him, and he chuckled. Stealing a kiss to quiet you, he whispered against your lips. “Just one more. My good girl can give me one more.”

“Please, need you to come.” You cried as your hips stuttered against his vicious pounding. 

“Always so polite. We’ll come together okay? One the count of three.”

“One.” Somehow his speed increased even though it felt like it was impossible.

“Two.” You gripped onto his shoulders as you let out a stream of curses. 

“Three.” He grunted out as he drove into you and emptied himself. You buried your face into his neck, and he felt your hot tears against his skin as your walls gripped him even tighter.

“Shhh, you were such a good girl, babydoll. I. Love. You.” Each word was punctuated with a kiss. He rolled both of you over remaining inside of you. With his metal arm wrapped around your waist, he gently stroked your back with his other hand while you shivered. The aftershocks of your orgasm rocking through you.

“Thank you James. I love you too.” Your voice was hoarse from screaming.

“I think I’m the one who should be thanking you. Are you okay? I didn’t push you too hard, did I?” Bucky was always worried about you after thoroughly fucking you. He didn’t trust himself with something as precious as you.

“You were perfect. I really missed you. I needed this as much as you did.” You spoke as you looked him in the eyes. Smoothing out the worry lines on his forehead, you leaned in to softly kiss his plush pout. Both of you needed praise, comfort, and reassurance which Steve typically provided.

Bucky started to stiffen inside you again. The serum really did work on everything. As you started to kiss the bedroom doors opened. Speak, well, think, of the devil and he shall appear.

“I see you two started without me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to comment and leave kudos. I really appreciate when you guys take the time to comment. They always make my day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is 2,000+ words, woohoo! It's a bit of a rollercoaster of emotions so buckle up y'all. Thank you so much for the kudos and comments on the last chapter!

“Hi, honey. I, uhm, thought that you’d be talking to Peter. What did you tell him? How is he?”

“Really sweetheart? You’re gonna ask me about that while Bucky is still inside you? Speaking of which, General, did I give you permission to fuck her? Come here kitten.” His tone made both of you shiver. You winced as you lifted off of Bucky. As you walked towards Steve, you looked between your soldiers with a confused look. He pulled you close and nuzzled his nose into your hair.

Bucky didn’t meet the blonde’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Commander.”

“You disappointed me. Screwed up a simple mission.”

“James, what’s he talking about?”

Steve answered for him. “The General is the reason why Peter was so distressed. He and his team didn’t administer enough sedative, and your brother woke up mid-flight.” He kissed your temple and stalked towards the bed. “So, what am I gonna do with you?” 

“I take full responsibility sir.”

“Mhmm, well, you already had your fun, didn’t you?” Turning back towards you, his signature smirk appeared. “Hey sweetheart, did Bucky fill you up?” A bright red blush flooded your cheeks as you nodded bashfully. Steve chuckled. “Always so greedy. Lay on the bed and show me kitten.”

You went to the foot of the bed and crawled onto it. Before you could reach the top, Steve grabbed your ankle, pulled you back, and flipped you over. Grabbing your other ankle, he spread your legs apart leaving your center exposed. He collected the cum that had leaked out of you and pushed it back into your velvet walls. You and Bucky groaned simultaneously. Steve continued to pump his fingers in and out while his thumb rubbed your clit. Both men watched as you writhed on the bed gripping the sheets in your fists. Still overstimulated from earlier, you came easily after a few strokes. 

Out of the corner of Steve’s eye, Bucky’s hand went to stroke his member that had hardened on his stomach. Steve grabbed his arm and shot him a look. “This is your punishment General. You’re going to watch me fuck the brains out of our girl, and you are not allowed to touch yourself.”

Looking back down at you, Steve traced the hickeys that Bucky had sucked into your thighs. You tried to close your legs, but he stopped you. “How does that sound to you sweetness?” You mewled in response. “I need you to get on all fours, kitten.”

As you moved onto your hands and knees, Steve grabbed your hips, lining you up with the edge of the bed. He entered you slowly and easily due to the mixture of your fluids and Bucky’s cum. The obscene noise that was made when Steve pulled out and sunk back in brought out a whimper from your lips. You eagerly pushed back against him. This was one of his favorite views. “God, sweetheart you should see yourself. Doesn’t she look gorgeous General? It’s best from my angle though, I get to watch my cock be sucked into this perfect pussy again and again.” He rocked you back and forth, using your hips as leverage.

“I’m gonna come Stevie. Please, please, please can I come again?” You whined out.

“Of course, kitten. You’ve been a very good girl for me. I want you to look Bucky in the eyes when you come.” He started to hammer his hips in faster, and you fell forward onto your elbows from the force. Bucky growled out in frustration as he watched the two of you. Your eyes met his, and you gasped when you saw the dark, hungry look that threatened to devour you. “If only you had followed orders, General.”

“Commander, please.” Bucky groaned, still watching you.

“You almost ruined my plans. You think that this punishment is bad? Just wait until later.” Steve grabbed your hair and lifted up your head. “Look right at him and come for me kitten.”

After a few thrusts, both of you came and Steve gently pulled out of you. Without his hands on your hips, you collapsed forward. He turned you over again and picked you up. “Let’s get you in the shower darling. You did such a good job for me and Bucky. Love you so much.” He murmured against your ear.

Clinging to him in the shower made it a little difficult for him to wash both of you, but he didn’t mind. He placed soft kisses all over your body as he rinsed you down. After drying off, you wrapped your limbs around him, and he carried you to the closet.

“Are you okay to see Peter, sweetheart? I can tell him that you’ll see him later, if you want.”

“No, no.” You said quietly tracing your fingers along his skin. “I wanna see him as soon as possible please.”

“Give me a minute with Bucky, and I’ll take you to see him.” 

When you walked back into the bedroom, you saw that Bucky hadn’t moved from his spot. You knew from experience that it was better to not agitate Steve more when he was already angry with you. He nudged you towards the bedroom doors so that he could speak with Bucky alone.

Once you closed the doors, Steve moved to the side of the bed that Bucky was on. He ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair. “I’ll deal with you when I get back.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Steve brought you to a room in the separate section of the building that seemed to be his headquarters. Peter jumped up as soon as he saw you and rushed towards you. He held you tightly, and you were enveloped by his scent. With your back to him, Steve shot the boy a look, reminding him of their earlier conversation. 

“I’ll let you two catch up sweetness. Be good while I’m gone.”

“Okay, love you Stevie.”

“I love you too. Take care of my girl, Parker.”

Peter stiffened as Steve addressed him. “Yes, sir.”

After Steve left the room, Peter started firing off questions. “What the hell is happening here? Are you actually okay? Is he…is he hurting you? Threatening you?”

“Peter what do you mean?”

“He told me that you couldn’t leave. That things in the world are gonna change. He said that if I stayed here it would make you happy, but that you wouldn’t be able stop him if I got in his way. I’ve never been afraid of him until today. He also told me not to tell you about our conversation, but I just need to know if he’s hurting you because if he is, then I will get you out of here. Mr. Stark can hide us away and take care of him.” 

It was like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown on you. Everyone had been telling you that everything was okay, and you’d started to forget that it wasn’t. The man you married would have never threatened the sweet boy who was like family to you. Peter was willing to risk his own life to get you away from Steve because he actually wanted to protect you, not just keep you as a trophy.

“I’m so sorry, Petey.” Your voice broke as tears welled up in your eyes. “He and Bucky, uhm, they kidnapped me. Steve came home the other night from a mission, but his suit was all wrong. Before I knew it we were here and so was Natasha, and everyone said that Steve was doing good. At first I thought he was insane, but they all distracted me and tried to convince me that everything he was doing was necessary. You have to get out of here and warn the others. Steve wants to kill every member of the Avengers, and I think that he can actually do it.”

“No, I’m not leaving without you. If I leave, he’ll hurt you. I can’t let that happen.”

“Please, just go. We both know that I’d only slow you down. I don’t even know where we are, and they have Wanda here because I was selfish. You’re both here because I gave in and thought that if I could just keep you two safe, then maybe things wouldn’t be so bad. I should’ve done more, should’ve fought back harder, should’ve tried to escape.”

“We both know that he and Bucky would never let you go. I know you. You’re a good person. You always notice little things about people and take care of them whether they know that something is wrong or not. You are the only one who reached out when Mr. Stark took the suit away. You care so much about other people that you don’t notice if they’re hurting you. You weren’t being selfish. You wanted to protect us, and there is nothing wrong with that. They’re the ones that wrong.”

“I still can’t leave without Wanda. It’s my fault she’s here. They haven’t even let me see her, and Bucky was supposed to bring her here with you.”

“I don’t remember seeing her on the jet. Maybe he didn’t get her.”

“They must’ve put her in the room in the back. Steve said he had to talk to her before I got to see her. I think that the same thing would’ve happened with you if you hadn’t woken up. We need a plan. Steve wouldn’t leave us alone if we had any real chance of escaping.”

“Mr. Stark equipped my watch with a communicator and tracker. He and the others can come and get us. You work on finding Wanda, and I’ll tell him about what’s happening.”

“Tell him that they need to be careful. Steve probably has a way of seeing what they’re all doing. I’ll ask Steve about seeing Wanda later. We have to act like you never said anything about your conversation to me.”

“Everything’s gonna work out. I promise that I’ll get us out of here.” Peter pulled you back into his arms, and the two of you just held onto each other.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Wanda woke up in a strange bed hearing hushed Russian whispers. She felt cold, empty. After trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, she blinked slowly.

“Hey, kid, how are you feeling?” A familiar male voice asked her.

Looking around the room for the source, she found Clint and Natasha sitting on a couch near the foot of the bed. As Wanda sat up, she finally noticed the collar that had been placed around her neck. 

“Where are we?” She replied groggily. Attempting to reach out to their minds, she realized that she couldn’t. She couldn’t feel the heat of her powers surging through her at all. This made her seize up in panic. Something was wrong.

“It’s okay Wanda, you’re safe.” Of course, Natasha would notice her alarm.

“What is this?” She asked gesturing to the collar. “Where are we?” Wanda repeated more firmly.

Clint spoke up first. “That’s suppressing your powers. We’re in a secure facility. Do you remember what happened?”

Wanda paused to think. Confusion furrowed her brow. “I-I can’t remember anything.”

“That’s okay. You’ve been out for a few days.” Natasha soothed. In reality Bucky’s team had just given Wanda a drug that erased some of her short term memory. “We were on a mission, and our intel was bad. Things got out of hand and so did your powers. Tony made this collar so that you wouldn’t hurt yourself or anyone else even more.” She knew that the guilt of the thought of hurting others would make Wanda ask less questions.

“Oh my God, who did I hurt? Where is everyone? I knew this would happen. It was just a matter of time.” She started to sob.

The two assassins shared a look. Clint sat on the bed and grabbed her hand. “It’s not your fault. Look at me.” He lifted her chin with his other hand. “You were doing your job okay? Everyone is going to recover. We’re just gonna stay here for a while. You can recover in a stress free environment.”

“Where’s…” She lulled as her lip started to wobble again. “Where’s Vis?”

“He’s on a mission, don’t worry about him.” Natasha smiled softly at her.

“Why don’t you go back to bed, kid? Nat and I are in rooms across the hall if you need anything.”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good.” Wanda laid back down and turned away from the door. After they turned out the lights and closed door, she closed her eyes, and tears gradually pooled on her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter let me know in the comments and please leave kudos! I love hearing your thoughts. They really motivate me!


End file.
